Abandoned Stories
by TrueMaetharanel
Summary: Exactly what the title entails. More inside.


**_The title is correct, right now they are abandoned but i'm hoping to someday finish the second story. I liked it alot i just had no idea what to do next with the story and i wrote it a year ago. So please, give me any and all ideas! THANK YOU!_**

**_The Dwelf_**

"PomE Lotos..." Meldainiel said in shock as they finally entered Rivendell. The dwarves had described it as evil and ugly but I have never seen such loveliness. It was better than even the Mountain Hall. It was beautiful and open, unlike the closed-in space of the Mountain. I shut my mouth with a click when I realize it is hanging open and was thankful I had worn a veil. My eyes still felt like they might pop out of my head but now my gaze fastens on something else, four figures stood in front of them now. I cursed my veil silently, as it had made a fold right in front of my eyes and I could not see their faces and I could not adjust my veil without drawing unwanted attention. I settle petulantly for listening.

"Many welcomes." a rich masculine voice said, and the words blended gracefully. "I am Elrond and this is my daughter Arwen, Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn of Gondor." There was a silence until finally Gloin, I thanked him silently, broke the eerie quiet.

"I am Gloin; these are my sons Gimli and Oin. And this is Meldainiel." He added the last part curtly and I flush at being introduced by my nick name. I wish I could see what the elves looked like, I'd only heard that they were tall and fair faced, her friends had always stopped there, not saying something, probably out of their hatred for the elves.

I was starting to mull this over when a huge gust of wind blew off her veil and blew all her long hair into her face, blinding her with gold. I did her best to not turn to red as I try to sweep the hair from my face which was honestly quite a task. I finally look back up and the first thing I saw was that they were all staring at her, though only two gaped openly, a fair-haired Elf and dark-haired Elf-Maiden. The second thing I saw was their ears, pointed.

I faint.

"How dare you!" Legolas thundered at the Dwarfs in front of him, they stood rigid in a semi-circle around the newly discovered unconscious Elf. Arwen had sent the wind but what they'd seen hidden under the veil was not what they'd been expecting. She seemed to have been as shocked as they were at seeing their ears. It had only taken a moment to piece it together and only another moment for hot anger to course through his blood. He was about to whip out his daggers and maim them when Elrond's voice cut into his angry thoughts.

"I trust you have an explanation." Elrond said, of all the time Legolas had known him, he had never sounded so angry, this stopped him in his tracks, he along with his own daughter stared at him in surprise.

"I don't see why we have to explain anything to an _Elf_!" Gimli said disgustedly. To Legolas' surprise the father sternly hushed him with the evil eye.

"I believe this should be discussed after we get her to bed and in private." Gloin said evenly. Arwen and Legolas narrowed their eyes but consented. Legolas went to pick up the Elf Maiden but Oin, who hadn't spoken at all, leapt in front of the She-Elf and glared at him.

"You shall not go near Meldainiel." Oin growled at him.

"And you shall not touch any Lady-Elf while I live." Legolas replied angrily.

"As you two can not settle this, I shall carry her in, for I am neither Elf nor Dwarf and therefore can not be disagreeable to either of you." Aragorn said and with that picked her up and headed for the House of Elrond. Elrond, Gloin and Arwen closely followed while Legolas stood in a glaring match with the two Dwarfs. Finally, Merry and Pippin loudly came into the clearing, and broke the angry silence.

"Hey, why is a girl being carried into Frodo's old room?" Pippin asked.

"She fainted you idiot and she's an Elf not a Girl." Merry corrected him with some disdain.

"Aye. She's very pretty, I think." Pippin said, "I will be friends with her." he decided generously.

Gimli was about to say something when he realized the Elf had gone. He cursed and then went running toward the direction of the House.

"What does # $%* mean, Merry?" Pippin asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know, it must be Dwarvish. I guess it means goodbye." Merry said, shrugging.

I wake up with such a pounding head ache and a stiff neck that I can't open my eyes or move for a few minutes. I finally manage to open my eyes somehow and I see a figure, a man, staring out the window deep in thought. A bout of coughs racks me for a minute alerting him that I'm awake. He's the one with the rich voice, I realize as I stare at him. I look at his ears then close them in confusion.

My brain brings to the forefront of my mind every time I brought up the subject of my peculiarly pointed ears to my friends. The avoidance, I remember, the hatred all my dearest friends harbored for elves. Turns out I was an Elf the whole time.

Against my will, tears start welling in my eyes and then slipping onto my cheek and roll down silently. I feel soft linen swipe them from my cheeks. I open my eyes in surprise. It's the Elf with the rich voice; he has brown hair and grey eyes. Lord Elrond, I remember. "I'm sorry." I whisper as another tear leaks out.

He doesn't smile comfortingly, but he looks at me sadly and for reasons unknown to me, all my sadness comes rushing out. The tears stream down hard and fast, and I'm telling him everything between the times I swipe my face with my own handkerchief. I tell him about how I came to live with the dwarves and their sidelong glances at me and their avoidance of the topic of my ears. How they lied to me.

"They lied to me!" I cry, "They hate Elves, they must hate me too!"

A wave of warmth courses through my body, making me slightly drowsy and I lie back down on the bed. I reopen my eyes as I realize its magic, that this is his work. Lord Elrond stands above me looking down surprised. "Your eyes..." he says quietly. Then I fall asleep.

I walk in quickly, wondering how much time I have before the pesky dwarf catches up. Lord Elrond stands over the Lady Meldainiel, looking puzzled. I make my way to him, and then stop in surprise, her hair has changed, turned silver like the color of Mithril.

"What has happened?" I ask quietly.

"No one can be quite sure." He says, "But she should have stayed in the mountains."

I blink, not sure what he means. But Lord Elrond explains before I have to ask what he means.

"She'll be found here, Sauron would never have thought to look there in the mountain." Lord Elrond looked up and straight into Legolas' eyes. "Ithilla." and that word, cast the cold hand of fear onto my heart.

"She?" Legolas demands, whispering fervently, his blue eyes hardened, "but... she's so small."

"It's a wonder she wasn't found before." Elrond said gravely, "It seems that we are to help her, Ambar has made that clear enough."

I wake up, feeling lighter. My tears have left me and I float without their weight. I look up with a drunken smile and see a blond Elf hovering over me. I giggle for no particular reason. He looks at me in surprise and then smiles. My giggle fades softly away. And instead I start turning pink. He has such a nice smile, I think. I pray he doesn't notice my blush.

He looks at me for a minute and then flashes another smile. "Im Legolas, telin let thaed." I nod and then catch myself.

"How can I understand you?!" I almost-scream in alarm and leap from my bed, putting as much space as I can between me and the handsome Elf. I fall off the bed with a thump and he quickly helps me up but I jerk my hand away. He looks a little hurt but I keep away, just then realizing I'm backed against a wall.

"Calm down!" he says to me as I rush for the door, trying to knock him over but feeling like I slammed into a wall. He raises his hand and I wince, thinking he's going to slap me. But he doesn't. When I look back up I look up again and a faint wisp of green seems to be coming from the palm of his hand. I squint in confusion; the green suddenly thickens to the size of a thick rope and comes shooting at me. I scream for a second but then it wraps itself around me and I find myself immobile. The green mist seems to be surrounding me and I'm covered in warmth.

"I am sorry I did that," the Elf, Legolas, started gently "But I need you to listen to me calmly… or at least listen."

Your real name is Ithillwen Solorfainiel, though Meldainiel I suppose you are more comfortable with. What do you remember before you lived with the Dwarves?" he asked.

The green left my lips and I was able to speak. "I don't remember anything." I said, though I'd meant to sound righteous, it came out as whiny.

"Think, Ithillwen, think!" Legolas urged me.

"My name is Meldainiel, not Ithillwen! I don't know what you're talking about and you had better let me go!" I yelled at him angrily, ever since I got here things have gone from bad to worse, I should have stayed in the mountain like Oin had said.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, Meldainiel. Now try to think, don't you remember anything?" Legolas said impatiently.

"I..." I started shakily as a memory surfaced, that I had never known was there but I knew it had happened, "There's blood everywhere, the moons red and I'm wearing a ball gown of white. And I'm wearing a glowing green ring." I say, weakly trying to describe it to him. "Why!?" I demand as a thought occurs to me, "did you know me? Do you know who my family is?!"

"I'm sorry." he said shaking his head and but looking extremely uncomfortable at my question "Your parents died a very long time ago... Meldainiel, your mother was a Moon Elf. The Queen of the Moon Elves." I stare at him in shock, the green disappears from around me and I wish it hadn't as I tumble to the ground. Legolas catches me and sits me on the bed looking concerned. I cover my face with my hands.

"So, I have no family." I say, I know the story, the dwarves once told it, that all the Elves on the moon were killed. "I really am all alone." I had always known I didn't have parents that the dwarves had found me, but still the truth hurt.

"No." Legolas says firmly and I look up in surprise through my glassy eyes. "You are Princess Ithillwen Menelwen, Aranel of the Moon, but your father was an Earth Elf." I blink up at him in surprise, and then gasp as I realize what he's saying.

"You mean I have Family here!" I demand, "Where?"

"You have an Uncle." he says.

"An uncle? Who!? Please tell me!" I beg.

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell and your cousin, the Lady Arwen."

I faint.

When I finally wake up, I'm troubled by a starving stomach. I slip out of the bed and warily open the large door. I stop for a minute and look at my room, I hadn't really noticed it before. There are two doors on the opposite wall leading out to a large balcony; the bed is large and white. The decoration is all elegant. It's a sunny room, nothing like my room in the caves.

I step out of the room and find myself in a hallway; I smell food to the right so head that direction. I wonder if I'm allowed, but I need to see my friends and most likely food is where they are. I hope to avoid my relatives, which is incredibly self contradictory since all my life I'd dreamt of finding my real family, but now I couldn't face them. I needed to find out something from my friends though. I walked as quickly as I could but all the fainting seemed to have weakened my knees. I somehow get outside and enter what seems to be a council meeting. Everyone turns to stare at me, I see Legolas, Aragorn, my dwarf friends along with the Lord Elrond.

They stared at me and I realized the clothes I had thrown on were elvish, not the clothes I'd brought. I immediately feel ugly, and silly like a child trying on her mother's clothes. I thought it was very pretty though, it was dark blue silk and it flowed gracefully. I looked back up and I see Lord Elrond staring at me along with everyone else in the council, a hobbit with dark hair and a human with orange/brown hair catches my attention especially. Did I really look so strange in this outfit? I should have looked for a mirror. A figure dressed in dark green appeared beside me; I look up at her and see that it is Arwen, my new cousin. She smiles at me and then goes off into the garden; I curtsy as gracefully as I can and hurry after her.

I heard as I walked away someone ask "Who in the devils name was that?"

"The maiden was Ithillwen and I'd thank thee not to refer to my betrothed as 'that'." Legolas said furiously at Boromir, insulting Aragorn and then Ithillwen was not a wise move. "Or use the Devils name in the same context."

"What dost thou mean, Elf?" Gimli roared angrily.

"I do not recall being asked for my consent." Gloin said coldly.

"Ithillwen was promised to Legolas in the beginning of the third age." Lord Elrond said quietly. Aragorn was grateful that the rest of the council had dispersed; excepting Gimli's father and The Fellowship, for otherwise this would have been even worse. Merry and Pippin looked fascinated.

"Oh, you're talking about the Elf that fainted." Pippin said brightly, "the pretty one."

"Yes Pippin." Merry said, frustrated. "Didn't you see her accidentally walk in? She's why they're arguing."

"We are not arguing." Elrond said with a frown and eyes as cold as his words." to argue you must have something to argue about. It was her parents as well as Legolas' mother's wish for them to be married and nothing can change that."

"You can not decide for her, Lord Elrond." Gandalf warned.

"I decided nothing. It was her Parents wish and that is that." Lord Elrond said firmly. Legolas stared at the direction Ithillwen had taken took. Aragorn shook his head and Gimli ran out of the room.

I sat beside her cautiously when I found her sitting on a bench surrounded by red and white roses. She smiles brightly up at me when I sit and then says "So, your Meldainiel." she says and I smile with relief because she sounds as uncertain as I feel. She smiles too,

"Yes, I mean no, I guess my names 'Ithillwen'" I say uncertainly.

"I guess you already know we are related then." she says and I nod.

"Why were those people looking so angry?" I ask, "Gloin said they were going to calmly discuss the Ring." I say but Arwen clamps her hand over my mouth and makes a shushing sound.

"Sh! You should not be so calmly saying that out loud, we must not allow anyone to know that it is here in Rivendell!" She says and I think that for someone looking so demure when I first saw her, she sure is passionate. She releases her hold over my mouth and smiles again.

"Hmm..." I say. I'm not sure what exactly to say, I hadn't realized exactly how important it was. But then again, I didn't know a lot of things. I frown deeply at the thought unconsciously.

"Are- Are you upset about me being your cousin?" Arwen asks and I realize what I'd been doing, she seems disappointed.

No, no of course not." I hurry to assure her." It's just my friends never told me anything, not even that I was an elf, much less that I had family. They hate Elves.'' I look away and stare at a white rose.

"I'm sorry." she says frowning deeply though still beautiful. "But maybe they didn't know."

"About my family, maybe. About my being an Elf, impossible. They didn't tell me." I say angrily. I stop suddenly and stare at the direction we'd come. "Friends don't hide things... I guess I never was anyone's real friend."

"Well, I suppose then that you should know everything we know. What have they told you?" She asks.

"That I'm a Princess, that all the people of the moon died and that you're my cousin." I say, and then I remember Legolas' face. "The Elf, Legolas. He looked uncomfortable when he told me who my family on Middle Earth was. Why?"

"I really should let him tell you." she said sighing, I begged her with my eyes and she sighed again as if it were going to be painful to tell, I tensed. "Your Father was my Father's only brother. When you were old enough, they met and discussed your marriage." My head whips up at the word marriage and I glare at her, wondering where she's going with this.

"Your father and your mother wanted to form an alliance and stay friendly with Middle Earth. The best way to do that is through marriage." Arwen continues looking acutely uncomfortable. "The arrangements were made. The only reason you lived, was because you had been on your way to meet your betrothed when the Moon was attacked. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Legolas looking at me flashes through my mind and the way I had turned pink. It's hard to breathe.

Then my breathing slowly comes easier. "But that was a long time ago," I say calmly. "I can't still be betrothed since you all thought I was dead."

"I know it's unfair, I'm sorry." Arwen says and the fleeting calm leaves me as swiftly as it came. "But we knew you were alive, we just did not know where."

"You obviously didn't look very hard!" I yell at her angrily, I know I shouldn't but I don't like the topic and I'm angry, at everyone.

"We looked! We even sent scouts to the Mountain, but you were not there." Arwen said equally angry. Suddenly nine figures emerge from the bushes. In the corner of my eye I see Lord Elrond, Legolas and Aragorn. The Human with reddish hair and four hobbits.

The anger in me starts forming in my hands, It is alike Legolas' but mine is white with silver, glinting dangerously, it goes hurtling at Arwen, she shields herself with a grey fog and then we both send our powers at each other, flying toward each other. But it evaporates into nothing and Lord Elrond stands where they had once been, looking highly displeased, Aragorn is instantly at Arwen's side, looking concerned. Legolas walks up to me, his eyes confused. I choke, remembering what Arwen had said. I don't like how close he is even though he is a good three feet away.

"Ithillwen..." Lord Elrond starts but I don't give him the chance to finish. I do what I always did in the Mountains, I disappear. Except I never literally disappeared in the mountains, I faded into the dark corners. But the white roses by me give up their petals and I disappear in a swirl of petals. I find myself in the place that I feel safest. Under my covers in my new bedroom.

I feel so humiliated. Legolas is my betrothed. He must be disappointed, I bet he was hoping for a comely bride and he got stuck with me. As unrefined, pretty and graceful as a bear. I don't ever want to get out of this bed again.

She was the most beautiful lady he'd ever met. Her shining gold hair had nearly blinded him the first time he'd seen her and her eyes were the dark blue that he thought must be the color of the sea. He knew she knew about their engagement, Arwen had told him. He wondered if that was why she'd stared at him with disgust. It had hurt, and that was what had confused him, he'd only spoke with her once and then he had been rude. He wished he had something better to do than sit examining his arrows but as it was, that's all he had to do and it was giving him way too much time to think. The scrape of a shoe against fine marble sent Legolas instincts into action; he turned around and almost killed Aragorn with his arrow.

When he saw it was Aragorn, he sat back down and frowned into space. Aragorn had never found it so difficult to talk to another person. He didn't know what to say so he just blurted out the first stupid thing that came to his mind.

"I don't think your Mother would wish for you to be unhappy." Legolas turned to face Aragorn with a confused look on his face. "I mean, I think that your Mother wouldn't want you to marry Ithillwen if you didn't want to." Legolas' face quickly changed though Aragorn couldn't read the new emotion.

Legolas abruptly stood up and began pacing back and forth, clearly agitated. He suddenly stopped and whirled around to face Aragorn; Aragorn was shocked at the words that came from his Elf-friends mouth. "Not wish to? Not wish to! I... I don't know, I want to marry her, but she hates me so that would not work out, would it?!"

"Wait, you want to marry her?" Aragorn didn't think anything could surprise him after this.

"Yes." Legolas said, almost whispering to a tapestry. Aragorn knew that Legolas was very far away, past the castle and past Rivendell.

"Well you have to tell her." a new voice rang into the room. They both turned and saw Arwen standing in the doorway. "She has no self-esteem as far as I can See. I think your chance of happiness together is good." Then Arwen smiled enthusiastically. A smile so happy that it was a grin.

Aragorn stood bewildered off to the side as Arwen came rushing up.

"Didn't she just try to kill you, Arwen?" Aragorn asked, then immediately wished he hadn't.

"She's my cousin!" Arwen cried. "I've heard about it, relatives don't always get along, it's perfectly normal!" Aragorn could only watch as Arwen gave him a near heart attack. 'What had happened to Arwen? She must be really excited about this relative thing, it's either that or she somehow found Gimli's beer and accidentally drank it.' Aragorn mused.

"Anyway, are you going to tell her, or I?" Arwen demanded turning back to Legolas. Legolas looked surprised but not stunned like Aragorn.

"Of course not!" Legolas replied. "What are you two thinking? Do you think I want her to marry me just because of an old promise? That's horrible; I won't be part of an arranged match! She deserves better than that."

"Well at least your heart's in the right place." Arwen said. Aragorn sweat dropped.

"I need to go." Legolas said, standing up and walking out of the room, not liking the way the conversation had went at all.

NEXT STORY!

**_Lomelor_**

_"I'm silver and white, dark and light. Who am I?" A bell-like voice asked._

_"A Riddle?" Merry asked, mirroring the shocked faces of the rest of the Fellowship._

_"Who are you?" Boromir cried, ready to unsheathe his sword._

_"I'm Silver and white, dark and light. Who am I?" She asked again. Merry and Pippin muttered to each other trying to figure it out. Legolas looked up into the leaves, wishing he could see through all the foliage._

_"The Moon. You're the Moon Maiden." Legolas answered the riddle._

_"Yes! Who are you?" The Moon Maiden asked._

_"Legolas." Legolas answered._

_"Legolas? That name sounds so familiar." She puzzled, then the voice of someone shouting came over the wind._

_"Lomelor!" A masculine voice cried, breaking through the tranquil silence "Lomelor you need to come back now!" The Fellowship heard rustling up in the trees._

_"Oh! I have to go! Goodbye!" She cried and then the rustling grew fainter and the Fellowship realized she was leaping from tree to tree._

_"Lomelor…" Pippin said, he turned to Legolas with a confused expression on his face. "What did you mean? When you said she was the 'Moon Maiden'?" The Fellowship all looked at him expectantly, even Aragorn._

_"The Moon Maiden is a lady elf who has never been seen, by visitors to Lothlorien that is. The only ones who have seen her are the Lords and Lady's of all the Elves. If the Elves of Lothlorien have seen her, they keep it secret. My Father is one of the few."_

_"Why all the secrecy?" Aragorn asked. "I didn't even know of her existence."_

_"To know of her is an honor awarded to few, I only know of her because of my Father, I too have never seen her." Legolas answered._

_"But why the secrecy?' Gimli growled._

_"The Moon Maiden was said to be the first born under the full moon of the second age." Legolas answered. "All Elf Nobility are born under full moons, the fact that she was the first of that age showed she was fated to have amazing powers. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel immediately adopted the child and have raised her since. She is the heir to Lothlorien."_

_"Wow…" Pippin said awed._

_"So, why again can't anyone see her?" Boromir asked. Legolas sighed in frustration; he didn't like answering so many questions. He rarely spoke at all._

_"It is believed that the Lord and Lady of the Woods are worried that should The Moon Maiden's face become known she would be in danger from the Evil Lord." Legolas answered._

_"Wait, if the Lord and Lady adopted Lomelor, Who were her real parents?" Pippin asked._

_"No one really knows, but most believe it is the General who accompanied us here. Haldir." Legolas guessed. "He has three daughters and a single son. Haldir is also the eldest son of Galadriel along with Rumil and Orophin."_

_"The Heir to Lothlorien. But since Haldir is the oldest of the three should not he be the Heir?" Aragorn asked. Legolas shrugged in response. Aragorn got the distinct feeling that Legolas was not telling them something._

_"She would be helpful for our Quest if it is true about her powers." Aragorn found himself accidentally thinking out loud. Legolas' shoulders were stiff and Aragorn knew his friend well enough that the Wood-Elf was trying not to get angry. Or shoot him. Aragorn almost smiled but the anger in Legolas' eyes kept him from doing it. "I am sorry." Aragorn said going into the tent._

_Aragorn watched Legolas for another few hours. After his conversation with Boromir, he could not sleep either. After he simply sat on his couch looking out the tent flap for an hour, Legolas got up silently and crept out. Aragorn watched with interest as Legolas climbed the tree like a ladder, the tree Lomelor had been in earlier. Aragorn wondered what Legolas was doing. Legolas came back down several minutes later holding a scrap of cloth. The cloth was light blue. _

_Aragorn watched in shock as Legolas put on his cape and boots, getting ready to go somewhere. 'He's going to go find the Moon Maiden!' Aragorn realized belatedly as Legolas crept from the tent. After only a moments hesitation Aragorn followed. Legolas was already ten yards away. Aragorn walked as silently as he could but remained behind. Legolas had only been here a day and yet he already knew exactly how to get anywhere, another skill of the elves, Aragorn supposed._

_Aragorn hesitated as he watched Legolas start up the steps toward the royalty's home. Aragorn could be caught easily if he stayed too close but he might lose Legolas if he stayed too far behind. Aragorn finally mounted the steps just as Legolas turned a corner. Aragorn took the steps two at a time but Legolas was gone. He sighed and followed the footprints, hoping they were Legolas' but they were so faint they could be any Elves'._

_Aragorn's eyes widened at what he came upon. He had been following Legolas' foot prints after all but it seemed Legolas hadn't been positive where he'd been going after all. He stood beside Legolas looking into a huge room, as tall as a cave troll and bigger than three tree's put together, how the whole palace balanced on the tree's Aragorn didn't know. The room was painted a bright yellow with pink and purple curlicues and paintings. Lining one wall was several beds and in each one a child bounced. In the middle several Elves talked. Suddenly a pillow flew through the air and hit the back of an Elf with long silver hair. He turned around green eyes blazing and tried to throw the pillow but instead hit the silver-haired Elf-Lady beside him across the face. The Elf Maiden's lips pursed and they saw she had matching silver eyes._

_"Oops. Sorry Vanglirtána. No!" The silver haired He-Elf shouted as the pillow came whizzing at him. He ducked and it hit the blond she-elf behind him._

_"Hey!" She shouted and before they could blink there were pillows flying everywhere._

_"Pillow fight!" the children screamed and started running toward the fight. Laughter rang through the room as targets were hit._

_ "Hey, Menelwen!" _

_"I didn't do it, Elen!" _

_"Ouch!" _

_"Wimp!" _

_"Male!" Insults began flying in Elvish. Aragorn watched, shocked as a male tackled a female. This was highly improper! Aragorn was relieved when the blond elf simply kicked him off. "Heleg! Get out of here!" the male cried at a tiny child with blue hair who was hitting another child with peculiar red hair. Doors on the opposite wall slammed open and in charged three figures, looking like they were about to go in for the kill._

_"Vanglirtána! Elen! Hathel! What are you doing?" an elf with strange hair, green and black shouted at the group fiercely. "Everyone line up!" The Pillow War stopped just like that. All the Elves lined up, as if going to battle, ramrod straight._

_"Can't you see we have guests?" the smoother voice of Celeborn asked them, and then turned to Legolas' and Aragorn's hiding place. "Come out." Legolas walked in straight and tall, Aragorn following for once. Aragorn's jaw dropped when he finally saw the girls. They all wore a blue silk robe over a white nightgown. Legolas would never be able to figure it out. They all seemed to have teamed up. The two silver haired twins glared at them suspiciously, a brown haired female with green eyes stood with the one named Hathel, the only male in the room. The row of Elves seemed long._

_"Legolas, Aragorn, these are my daughters and sons." Aragorn's jaw dropped lower but Legolas was unfazed. Haldir took a deep breath and rattled off the names of all the Elves, the tallest blond male was Hathel, Lalaitha was the brunette with emerald eyes, the two silver haired twins were Vanglirtána and Celeb, the fiery raven haired elf was Palantiriel, the elf with sun-colored hair was Elen, the child with strange pink hair was Eruanna, the one with purple eyes and dark raven colored hair being Palantiriel's daughter was and the two smallest children, the one with blue hair being Hathel's daughter named Heleg and the child with strawberry red hair being Alata._

_"A Pleasure." Aragorn said._

_"The pleasure is mine." Heleg piped out then turned pink. Haldir nodded approvingly and similar answers came from the rest of the elves, little Alata curtsying. Aragorn wondered if Legolas thought one of these girls were the moon maiden, but none of them were called Lomelor._

_"Alright, that's enough. Everyone go, the children need to sleep!" Haldir ordered, the elves filed out. "I apologize for that scene." Haldir said to Legolas and Aragorn._

_"Everyone needs a good pillow fight." Legolas said, smiling slightly. Hm. Aragorn never thought of Legolas as the Pillow throwing type. "We're sorry for intruding." Then Legolas bowed and was walking out of the room. Aragorn hurriedly bowed and followed him. When they were far from the room, Legolas whipped around._

_"Why did you follow me?" Legolas demanded._

_"Uh." Aragorn said, why had he followed Legolas? "I thought you were going to find the Moon Maiden?"_

_"Aragorn, you do realize that there is __a reason__ Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel keep Lady Lomelor hidden, don't you?" Legolas said, frustrated._

_"Well __you__ were going to see her." Aragorn replied childishly. They heard a door shut. With wide eyes they swiftly walked out of the room. Aragorn felt like a guilty child. They did not speak of their argument again._

_Surprisingly, Lomelor came and visited them every night, Pippin and Merry talking the most. She avoided any questions about why she remained hidden or where she usually was. She came again later every night. And Aragorn would fall asleep to Legolas and Lomelor speaking. He didn't ask Legolas about it though he was tempted._

_"Why do you remain up there?" he asked Lomelor, sure that Aragorn had finally fallen asleep. "You can see me but I can't see you."_

_"I can't see you." She replied, her voice sad._

_"What do you mean?" Legolas asked._

_"I can't see you because… I'm blind." She finally managed. Legolas gazed into the tree. Blind._

_"How do you fly about the trees then?" Legolas asked. Laughter came raining down on him._

_"I've lived in Lorien long enough that I know the paths by feel. I am an Elf after all." Lomelor replied._

_"I'm coming up." Legolas decided. He wanted to see her._

_"No! Please don't! Legolas, Don't!" She cried panicked but Legolas was already halfway up. Legolas swung himself up and was met with anxious face of Vanglirtána. "Legolas?" she asked, she couldn't see him but she seemed to be able to sense him._

_"Vanglirtána," Legolas said. "Lomelor." Her silver hair shined in the moonlight. Her silver eyes gazed in his direction. He couldn't believe those eyes couldn't see him._

_"Oh no!" Lomelor said, burying her face in her hands. "What will I do?"_

_"Say Hello?" Legolas suggested, smiling._

_"This isn't the time for jokes, Legolas!" She cried. "I have got to go." Lomelor made to stand up, Legolas gently pulled her back down._

_"Please, I just want to talk to you." he begged._

_"Why?" she asked turning away. "Are you wondering what it's like to be blind?"_

_"No. I just want to know you better." Legolas replied._

_"I've got to go, Legolas." She stood and was about to leave. "You know, Legolas, you're the first one who ever wanted to know me after they found out about the Moon Curse." Then she was gone._

_The Moon Curse. Legolas leapt from the tree. Lomelor had unwittingly given him a clue. He rushed toward the room where the oldest scrolls and such were kept._

_"Legolas!" Aragorn hissed from behind him. Legolas turned; feeling annoyed that Aragorn had once again followed him. Leader or no Leader. Lover of Arwen or no Lover of Arwen. Heir apparent to the throne of Gondor or not Heir to Gondor. He would not let this slide._

_"Aragorn!" Legolas hissed angrily. "Why do you keep following me? I can't stand it!" Aragorn had the grace to wince. _

_"You can't do this by yourself, wouldn't it be less suspicious if I went and found out about the Curse and then told you? I mean since I am human?" Aragorn asked._

_Legolas was about to reply nastily when his ears picked up the faint steps of elves. Aragorn and Legolas ducked behind the bushes as the same group of elves they'd seen earlier stroll down the path barefoot. Hathel carrying the wiggling Heleg. They finally passed and Aragorn dashed off. "Le yrch!" Legolas though half-heartedly as he followed. He paused a moment to where Aragorn had dropped his bow in his haste. Legolas walked on, finally arriving at the door that leads to a realm of knowledge. He opened the door and was met by the musty smell of old books. He walked down the steps and found himself facing Aragorn who held a scroll in his hands. In cursive hand written in common tongue "Moon Maiden"._

_"Here." Aragorn thrust the scroll into Legolas' hands. "I can't open it." Legolas easily opened the scroll, he looked back at Aragorn, eyebrow cocked. Aragorn frowned at it._

_"I guess only Royal Elves can open it, the Elf who helped me find it could not open it either." Aragorn said. Legolas didn't look at the writing instead he gazed steadily at Aragorn, Aragorn could not meet his gaze._

_"Aragorn, why did you follow me twice? That's not like you." Legolas asked his voice gentle but also as steel._

_"Gandalf's gone, Legolas. I thought, well, if she does have the great power everyone thinks she has, wouldn't she be a great asset to help us destroy the ring?"_

_"Aragorn, I will not let Lomelor come, Gandalf has died, I will not allow her to get hurt." Legolas said heatedly._

_"How long does it take for an Elf to fall in love?" Aragorn asked, studying his friend. He didn't know how long they'd been in Lothlorien, he'd lost track, but his friend seemed to love the apparently blind Moon maiden. Legolas didn't say anything, he just blinked rapidly, surprised. "Well, aren't you going to read the scroll?"_

_Legolas slowly looked down. __**'The Moon Maiden is born underneath the first full moon of an age; beautiful and ethereal, they are often born with silver or white hair. Their eyes range from silver to the lightest of blues. Their power can be fearsome; the second Moon Maiden was assassinated by frightened men, who feared she would get out of control. Little is know about their powers. They are all born seeing until they come into their powers when they will become blind.' **__Legolas looked up, it was hard to read. Aragorn nodded encouragingly. Legolas looked back at the writing. __**'It is believed that when they first use their powers it is so great that it overwhelms them into sightlessness. The Moon Maidens because they can't see, somehow get a sensory of some sort; some have it stronger than others. There is a cure for the blindness, when their…' **__the rest of the page is gone, ripped off. Legolas looked at it in shock, what was it? He didn't want Lomelor to remain blind. Aragorn's eyes widened as his friend cursed in elvish, it was so unlike the usually gentle Elf._


End file.
